Starfighter
by Vader1123
Summary: A Zabrak smuggler fights the Black Sun crime syndicate while also dealing with a bounty hunter who is out for blood.


**Starfighter**

The white skin toned Zabrak sat patiently at the cantina, waiting for the bartender to finish pouring his drink. The bartender was named Kaol, and was a man in his late forties. He slid the Zabrak a shot of Trandoshan Ale, which the Zabrak, named Broxake, downed in a matter of seconds.

"Two more ales, bartender, I have a guest coming in a few." he said to the man. He sat on the stool, and waited for his customer. The man wanted to do a spice run, but that wasn't all. He wanted spice from fucking Kessel, which meant he had to do the bloody Kessel Run!

The infamous Kessel Run was notorious for its many asteroids that could wreck a good starship with ease, but the worst part was that there were black holes in a section known as the Maw cluster.

As Broxake was thinking to himself, the customer walked in, a middle-aged Nikto male who introduced himself as Krybdy Khet.

He looked especially shady, even to a smuggler such as Broxake, but he kept that thought to himself, as the only reason he was doing this was because of the hefty sum of unmarked credits the Nikto had promised to him.

Ever since the First Order fell due to some reckless bastards killing that asshole wannabe Sith Lord Kylo Ren, smuggling rates had increased due to the reinstated New Republic instating bans on many spices and various goods, allowing smugglers such as Broxake to get more business and therefore more credits.

Broxake and Krybdy Khet downed their Trandoshan ales, and they rectified the terms of the deal as the two shook on it.

At that exact moment, crimson laser fire ricocheted off the walls and hit the Nikto right in the side of the head, leaving a smoking hole in the general area where his ear should have been, with blood splattered nearby.

Chaos reigned in the cantina, wreaking havoc and causing widespread damage. Police droids would be here any second, checking everyone for weapons, and they would check Broxake's background and screw everything up.

"Fuck!" Broxake swore angrily, and he hopped on his metallic gray speeder and drove away, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Broxake ascended into the evening Coruscant sky, and he heard the faint ring of police sirens a few miles behind him. He slipped out his miniature holoprojector, put the speeder on autopilot and dialed his longtime friend, Owen Marr.

The transmission came through and he could hear Owen in his home, viewing something on his aptly named viewscreen. Broxake asked, "Hey mate, how are you doing?" Owen replied, "Pretty well, you?"

To that Broxake had to respond with the truth. "Well, I met my customer in the cantina as planned...but some guy sniped him, and police droids were on their way to the cantina."

"Damn...you want to come ov _-_ " Following that was garbled static, then an earsplitting boom. He could hear someone in the back, talking to his lackey in a deep and gruff voice, "Clean this place up, dumbass! We can't have the New Republic assholes know we were here!" Which was rapidly followed with the underling saying, "Sir, yes sir! Immediately, sir!"

At Owen's home, the lackey tripped over the holoprojector, and crushed it into dust with the sole of his boot. Meanwhile, Broxake saw the holoprojector shut off with an error message being displayed, complete with a robotic voice stating that his holoprojector was disconnected.

"Motherfucking sons of murglaks!" Broxake swore.

Now his friend was fucked, his contact was fucked, and his whole job could be compromised because of the preceding reputation of having a customer assassinated.

While Broxake was silently cursing everything, halfway across the galaxy a bounty hunter slipped her goggles and helmet off, allowing the two sky blue lekkus fall behind her shoulders.

She grabbed her comlink and spoke into the miniature device, transmitting a signal to her employer, a leader of the major crime syndicate known as the Black Sun. "Moj, I've assassinated the Nikto male you ordered me to kill. Let my family go." she spoke, with a soft and clipped voice.

"Not yet, young child. One more target, and your family will be released." replied Ziton Moj, the leader of the Black Sun crime syndicate. "The next target is a Zabrak male. He has threatened our cause, and therefore he needs to be... _taken care of_." he added. "Once you kill him, your precious family will be released from Black Sun custody."


End file.
